<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Pale Moonlight by StarHelio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793400">In the Pale Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio'>StarHelio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, I just had to get this out of my head, Rating May Change, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tightly. “I should hire a babysitter.”<br/>He found a wide-eyed Richie on his back in the floor of the hallway. Ears out and both arms wrapped in the cord of a rather antique-looking lamp.<br/>“Listen, I can explain-“<br/>“Don’t.” Eddie huffed, rubbing his temples much like a worn out parent with an unruly child. That unruly child being the loud-mouthed, half-transformed creature on the floor. He couldn’t truly be too mad though, it’s not like Richie could really control himself. Not that he ever could really control himself, but in this particular situation that had bigger, hairier consequences with sharper teeth and claws. It really was out of his control.<br/>Which happens to be why they were in this lake house rental.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Pale Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what to do w this i had to get it out of my head, ill work more on it<br/>I wrote this in the line at the autoparts store bc theres not enough werewolf Richie so i guess ill do it myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sipped his coffee quietly, the steam tickling his lip as he looked out the windows over the lake. The soft ripples in the water were peaceful, undisturbed, and a slightly ruddy emerald color. Gentle glowing rays of the setting sun reflected wildly in sporadic directions off the soft rippling of the lake.  He took a deep, lung-filling breath, gradually releasing it, it was perfect.<br/>
A sudden crash made his left eyelid twitch slightly.<br/>
Almost perfect.</p><p>“Uh…Eds? Can I get a hand?” The slightly nervous voice of his friend – and current life predicament – drifted over to his previously-peaceful spot at the table.<br/>
Eddie groaned as he sat up, back still aching from the night before. He felt the gauze there scratch his back slightly from the movements of his shirt. “What did you break now, dipshit?” he huffed.<br/>
“Wow Spaghetti, that hurts. Really. Who said I broke anything? You, on the other hand, just broke my poor little heart.”<br/>
“The sound of shattering glass says you broke something you idiot, that’s why I’m having to get up to check on your clumsy ass.” Eddie retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shut tightly. “I should hire a babysitter.”<br/>
He turned the corner to find a wide-eyed Richie on his back in the floor of the hallway. Ears out and both arms wrapped in the cord of a rather antique-looking lamp.<br/>
“Listen, I can explain-“<br/>
“Don’t.” Eddie huffed, rubbing his temples much like a worn out parent with an unruly child. That unruly child being the loud-mouthed, half-transformed creature on the floor. He couldn’t truly be too mad though, it’s not like Richie could really control himself. Not that he ever could really control himself, but in this particular situation that had bigger, hairier consequences with sharper teeth and claws. It really was out of his control. Which happens to be why they were in this lake house rental.<br/>
After the events that had transpired, last night being the last straw, Eddie and Richie decided it would be best to relocate somewhere a little less populated or noticeable, and a lot farther away. Well, Eddie decided it would be best for Richie. Richie however, had been adamant on dealing with the situation all on his own. Just like the did with every other problem he was faced with. But Eddie was nothing if not stubborn and just a little bit vocal and refused to leave Richie to deal with any of this on his own. Which was in Richie’s best interest, both of them knew.<br/>
Eddie sighed as he walked over and bent down to untangle the cords from around Richie’s arms and one of his semi-furry ankles. As Eddie quickly worked, Richie babbled non-stop, cracking something about Eddie being there to save him and how he now knows he won’t be the next Houdini anytime soon. Its not that Richie was truly tangled up that badly, but with the stranger changes to his anatomy as of late, it was harder for him to maneuver around or perform motor skills that should be a given for the average young adult. He was clumsy, and practically learning to walk again at the moment, so Eddie tried not to dig into him too hard with any of his jabs. Not anything that would really hurt Richie’s already faltering confidence in, well, everything. These changes kind of changed everything, as changes did. </p><p>The last of the tangled cords slipped down, off Richie’s arm as he grinned. “Whew! Thanks Eds! And thanks for not tryin’ anything funny.” Richie winked before looking to the mess of what was previously a very nicely kept antique lamp.<br/>
“Shut up.” Eddie rolled his eyes, getting up to walk away, his knees aching as he pushed himself up off the pink carpet.<br/>
“Oh so you’re not into that? Your mom liked it last time.”<br/>
Richie groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor slowly, supporting himself against the wall with one wiry haired hand…paw…hand-paw. Bushy gray tail swishing close behind his still 21 year old human legs and nearly causing him to trip over said tail just as he was standing back up. His tattered converse were kicked off near the end of the hallway, by his temporary bedroom door, across from Eddie’s respective door. Besides the fact they were caked in red mud along with other things, there was no point in trying to wear them anyway. Richie glanced back down towards his somewhat human and somewhat wolfish feet. Their shape resembling a more elongated version of a human foot, though they were covered in the same pewter gray fur. The balls of his feet and his toes were also elongated, with black paw pads underneath and claws emerging where his nails would have been. He stood on the balls of his feet where the paw pads were, his heels raised, almost as if he were wearing invisible high heels. However, his legs, torso and arms were the same as usual and mostly fur free. His hands were also paw-like yet still resembled hands, so they ended up looking almost cartoonish.<br/>
Richie stumbled into the bathroom just a foot from where he had fallen in the hallway. Glancing up into the mirror as he propped himself up against the counter top and sink, he saw the same usual face staring back at him which was a relief at least. His skin was freckled though slightly more pale, and a bit more clammy than usual. His wild raven locks semi-plastered to his forehead with the cold sweat he had been dealing with for nearly two days now. Atop his head were two large, fluffy, wolfish ears that sprouted up from his sweaty curls. He let out a dry chuckle, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose with the back of one furry hand, “Look like a fuckin’ animorph.” He grinned at his reflection, though it didn’t hide the dark bags under his eyes. As he smiled he noticed his canine teeth were slightly elongated, his face dropping back to a tired frown at the sight.<br/>
As if he didn’t already have enough to deal with. He felt his thoughts begin to sink when he looked back up into the mirror. Glancing around at his own disheveled appearance before settling on his own eyes behind their thick plastic frames. The light seemed completely extinguished from his hazel eyes, which prompted him to sigh and stop moping. “Better check on Eds..” he mumbled to himself before sorely stumbling to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie continued to busy himself in the kitchen, throwing together some kind of hodge-podge breakfast dinner combo of a meal. Not that he cared, they had to eat something and they sure hadn’t in a while. He had mashed potatoes and watermelon prepped on the counter already, and had bacon and eggs frying at the moment. He sighed then yawned as the watched the eggs sizzle and crackle as they cooked. He was exhausted. Suddenly a familiar weight crashed lightly into his back as two furry extremities wrapped around his stomach. “Spaghetti!” Richie chirped before resting his head atop Eddie’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you were a master chef!” Richie sniffed as the wafting scent of the bacon drifted his way, making his mouth water.<br/>
“Don’t call me that.” Eddie mumbled before looking down at the paws against his stomach. He still wasn’t changing back. Eddie’s brows furrowed as he began to worry about what that might mean, last night was kind of a disaster after all. Maybe stress has something to do with it? Like how stress can affect IBS or acid reflux, or- Eddie was jerked out of his thoughts as the sniffing by his ear had only gotten louder. “And don’t fuckin’ drool on me!” Eddie reached above his shoulder to flick Richie right on the bridge of his frames.<br/>
Richie grunted as he reached up to rub his nose where Eddie had hit his glasses, “I wasn’t gonna drool on you, Eds.”<br/>
“Bull! You were practically frothing at the mouth.” Eddie motioned with his hand in front of his mouth.<br/>
Richie glared back, deadpan. “I don’t have rabies, asshole.” This caused Eddie to stop motioning only to glance over Richie quickly, as if he weren’t quite sure that were true. Richie noticed, bristling indignantly. “Hey!”<br/>
Eddie shrugged before grabbing a spatula to put the eggs on a plate. “I mean, you never know.”<br/>
“I do know, genius. And I know that I don’t have rabies.”<br/>
After a few minutes of back and forth between the two, dinner had been plated up as they now sat at the wooden table by the window overlooking the lake. Eddie laughed as Richie critiqued the show that was playing from the TV in the living room, which was visible from across the table that the open concept of the lakehouse allowed. His impressions, or his “voices” had improved greatly since they were kids and Eddie had already nearly snorted his drink out of his nose at the current impressions Richie was doing of the cheesy sitcom on the TV. He would let Richie have this for a moment, seeing as how he was actually behaving like he belonged in his own skin. The same as usual. Though as Eddie watched Richie - who gestured wildly with one pawed hand, the other pressed to his chest as he feigned distress, his head thrown back with those large gray ears pressed flat against his head as he mocked the overly dramatic female lead of the show - he seemed very Richie in that moment, yet their current problem was quite literally sitting right in front of him. In the form of fur, teeth, and claws on one of his closest childhood friends. It was taxing on Richie, he knew. So he let him have this moment, and he laughed, and maybe snorted more than he would care to admit. But Eddie knew they would have to talk about it.<br/>
They had to talk about what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>